


Day 2 of spideypool week (vacation)- Skiing trip

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Pete go skiing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 of spideypool week (vacation)- Skiing trip

With Matt and Danny’s promise to take care of his rogue gallery while he was gone, Peter Parker was left free to go on a well deserved vacation to Aspen with his fiancé, Wade Wilson.

 

The January weather was perfect for skiing, the snow was fresh and the sun was shining. Peter had always been curious to test his superhuman agility and balance for sports such as skiing, though it’s a sport he never practiced before.

 

Wade was particularly enthusiastic about teaching him, claiming loudly that as a Canadian he was born with skis on his feet.

And that is how Peter and Wade found themselves in full ski-gear at the top of the black ski run.

 

“You gotta learn the Wilson way, Petey-pie. Pick the steepest slope and GO”

Peter was very confident in his own athletic prowess but as he looked down at the valley below, he couldn’t shake the apprehension in his guts. At least it was very early in the day and the slope was deserted.

At his side, Wade was talking non stop, reviewing the way he needed to hold the ski poles, how to turn, how to slow down…

“I got it, I got it” Peter breathed “let’s go already.”

And off they went.

With childish joy, Peter discovered that with his spider-sense’s help, it was very easy to anticipate the bumps and the turns and soon, he was giggling with the cold wind blowing in his hair.

“Look Wade! I’m better than James Bond!”

Wade’s booming laugh echoed near him and Peter turned his head to look at his lover.

“You’re so good baby! Look at you! You’re a natural! A real canadian!”

Peter snorted when he saw Wade goofing around, waving the pole at him and taking poses that should have been impossible if not for the man’s incredible (but still human) flexibility.

“You weren’t kidding you’re good Babe!!” the young hero yelled, and raised his arm when Wade tried to high five him as he was whooshing past.

The gesture, however, caused their poles to get tangled. Peter fell immediately on his butt but Wade tumbled down, losing both his skis in the process.

A laughing Peter got up and picked up the skis, sliding down the slope to join Wade 10 meters below.

“Ouch I think I broke something.” grunted Wade who was trying to sit up.

Peter dropped the skis and pinched his nose in the international ‘I’m so done’ gestures.

“Yeah I can see that.” snorted Peter.

Both of Wade’s legs were twisted at an odd angle, obviously broken clean.

Peter dropped to his knees and with practiced ease pushed the bones back where they should be.

The young hero laid down beside his lover. “Let’s wait a few minutes, give them time to heal.”

 

“I know!” the merc exclaimed “Let’s make snow angels!” Peter turned his head to look at Wade’s face. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen, the merc’s blue eyes wide and crinkled with smile wrinkles, his smile wide and childish, the utter enjoyment evident in his expression. It was very communicative and Peter’s face broke into a similar grin.

As they looked up at the blue sky, lying down in the snow, waving their arms and legs about, giggling like a couple of five years-old, the same thought came to their minds.

“I am so happy.”


End file.
